Forever Doesn't Last Forever
by twinkiebabie13
Summary: NEW TITLE! NEW SUMMARY! INCLUDES BONERS, Eminem, and w*RAPPERS*!Ellie accidently reaches Hogwarts through a game of truuth or dare. During her time at Hogwarts, she becomes close with Draco. But what will happen when she has to leave?
1. Blondes and Butts

Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING, except maybe Ellie, Jessica, Zack, Tony, Taylor..OKAY! OKAY! So I don't own them...they're real people...well.some of them, but wouldn't it be great to own 'em anyway?!?!?!?!? JUST KDDING JESS!!! Why would I want to own Zack and Tony????? 0o0o0o0o0o0ohhhh yeah..  
  
Maybe this will help you understand things better: *"The group" is all the people that were playing TRUTH OR DARE when Ellie was dared to lick Zacks shoe, refused, and was dared to run at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. *Ellie never read Harry Potter, and doesn't recognize the characters, which explains why she hasn't flipped out YET. *Ellie is wearing a denim miniskirt, a blue Abercrombie shirt, and has her blonde hair curled slightly. *LIKES MALFOY!!!! *She's hot..THAT'S WHY the guys are staring at her. *She does have a little bit of wizarding blood in her, but doesn't know it yet...that's why she got through the wall!!!!  
  
Send any other confusing things in the review!!!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ "I'm going to break my nose!" Ellie yelled back. They were beginning to draw attention to themselves.  
  
"Just do it! My mom drove us all the way here!" Jessica was trying to calm down. The others were just standing there, watching.  
  
"You have to! It was your consequence for not licking Zack's shoe! You have to do it, Ellie! You have to run at the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. It was a dare." Ellie was weakening, and everyone could see it. She was going to kill herself, and the group already had the popcorn to watch.  
  
"Fine. But you guys will be the only ones who will be able to identify me when the police come. I'm warning you, if I need plastic surgery after this..." she left it up to the group's imagination to discover what she would do. They all began chanting.  
  
"DO IT. DO IT. DO IT. DO IT. DO IT." Taylor laughed nervously, and Valerie gave her a reassuring smile. Zack held up his boot, letting her know she could back down and lick it anytime she wanted. But there was no way in hell that Ellie was going to lick the bottom of his work boot. After all, he did live on a farm. Matt winked at her, and then smiled. She had to do it now, before she melted on the spot.  
  
"Okay...Ellie...breathe," she instructed herself as Tony began massaging her shoulders. She pushed Tony to the side, and screamed as she ran head on into the wall, best as she could in her high heels.  
  
Ellie waited for a slam, assuring her she was going to wake up in the hospital, hours from now, but there was none. Instead, as she opened her eyes, a bushy haired girl wearing a long skirt greeted her.  
  
"Hi, are you new here?" she asked, as Ellie starighted the fabric of her denim mini-skirt.  
  
"Ummm.yes." Ellie's "yes" came out more like a nervous question.  
  
"Great. I'm Hermione G-"Two tall redheads nudged Hermione out of the way, interrupting her.  
  
"I'm Fred Weasly. This is George," one said. The two appeared to be twins.  
  
"I'm Ellie," she extended her hand casually.  
  
"Nope. We hug around here," George said, pushing Fred's hand out of the way, wrapping Ellie into a huge bear hug. After the two stepped away from Ellie, giving her the once-over for the ninth time, Hermione stood up, brushed herslef off and linked her arm with Ellie's.  
  
"Let's get on the train. You're a sixth year, am I correct?" Hermione asked, watching the guys stare at the two, giving reassuring looks to Ellie. She nodded shyly.  
  
"Great. Me too. I'll introduce you to everyone," she said as she grabbed Ellie's hand and stopped.  
  
"Where's your luggage? And your ticket?" Hermione looked extremely worried. Ellie thought fast.  
  
"My things are being sent from my old school."  
  
"Was that a wizarding school as well?" Hermione was interested. Ellie was freaked.  
  
"Yes," Ellie lied again; figuring "as well" meant that the school they were heading to was a wizarding school.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
  
  
"Dragwells." Ellie created the school in her mind, for future reference, just in case someone else asked her about it.  
  
"So, are you a pure blood?"  
  
"Uhhhh.no," Ellie said, figuring she couldn't answer "yes" to every question she was asked, she'd get boring and lose her tour guide.  
  
"Mud-blood?"  
  
"Yeah, my dad doesn't have the wizarding blood." Ellie vaguely remembered a conversation about wizards with Jessica.  
  
"Oh, mine either," Hermione replied. After thinking a moment, she stepped onto the train, ready to speak again. "You know, I've never heard of Dragwells before. Where is it?"  
  
"Oh, it's in America." Ellie retorted absentmindedly. She was checking out a cute blonde, who, in reply, was also grinning slyly at her. Hermione noticed and sighed in disgust.  
  
"That's Draco Malfoy. One of the richest, most annoying guys in the school." She tried to draw Ellie away, in the other direction, but Malfoy was winking at her. She waved flirtingly back, smiling.  
  
"Oh look, there's Ron!" Hermione said, tugging Ellie's arm.  
  
"Hi. I'm Ron Weasly." Ron reached to shake her hand and Ellie looked at Hermione, mouthing: "I thought they hugged..." Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ellie," she said, tossing her blonde hair behind her shoulder. Ron couldn't help but touch it. It was curled slightly on the top layer, making a nice effect as it tumbled down her shoulders.  
  
"It looks nice," Ron said, as Ellie eyed him curiously.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled back at Ron, and Hermione glared at him.  
  
"WOAH! Check out those shoes! They're HUGE!" A voice called out behind them.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione yelled, as she jumped on the frail boy, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Hey 'Mione!" The trio wrapped eachother in a humongous hug. A voice called out behind Ellie.  
  
"And who might this be?" Ellie whirled around as she felt a pinch on her butt. She looked to see the blonde who had winked at her earlier, and on either side of him were two bulky boys. The one on the left grinned as he pulled his hand away from her.  
  
"Crabbe, don't be rude to the lady now." Malfoy bent down and kissed Ellie's hand, as if to show Crabbe and Goyle how it was done.  
  
"I'm Ellie," she giggled nervously and blushed not noticing that the reunion had ended behind her.  
  
"I'm Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy," he said devilishly as he straightened, staring at her blue shirt with Abercrombie's logo splashed all over it. His eyes drifted, met hers, and didn't leave until Ron barged into the conversation.  
  
"Malfoy," Ron spat out, his fiery red hair bringing out a matching attitude.  
  
"Weasly?" Draco smiled evily and winked before turning away with his body guards. The four took their places in a seat as the train sped off. Ellie didn't worry. She thought she'd been knocked out, and was dreaming. But boy was she wrong...  
  
(*a/n: SO! How'd ya like?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't care about flames, if you don't like my story...FLAME AWAY!!!!!!!!! As long as you review, I won't get mad. It will get A LOT funnier in the next chapters, as Ellie has to make up more things about her...but this chapter was not a great source for laughter. BUT DON'T GIVE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol...send any suggestions for Ellie and other characters. I'm thinking 'bout having Jessica come in and look for Ellie!!! Tell me what ya think!!!! ****MUAH****) 


	2. Boners over Babes

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the pathetic mind that created this horrid story...  
  
A/N: Last chapter sucked monkey balls so we're gonna spice things up a bit with some humor. As you might know, folks, most humor in the "R" ratings, are PERVERTED and TWISTED. Consider yourself warned. THANK YOU AWESOME REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blood-Covered-Ivory And BLANK(I guess that means ANNONYMOUS!!!!) "Dude! Ellie, man...She's SO hot. You haven't seen NOTHING until you check out this chick's ass, man. She's in Potter's compartment...I'll come with," Draco told Oliver Wood after he had complimented the sixth year girls. News had spread fast, and there was a long line leading to The Golden Trio's compartment. Draco nudged his way to the front, past poor Neville who was coming out of the room trying to hide the buldge in his pants.  
  
"Woah..." was all Neville could say. Ginny Weasly ran up with a group of her friends and stared at Neville.  
  
"Ginny! Look at that LUMP!" a first year screeched loudly. Neville blushed a shade of red as a few girls came over to talk to him. Draco opened the door and scared out a few third years. Ellie looked annoyed as she glanced out at the line.  
  
"God! It's like a freakin' concert! Jesus!" she muttered, turning her head torward the window. Draco sat next to her, whispering a spell to calm himself as she turned back torward him.  
  
"Hi Draco," Ellie smiled. Ron rolled his eyes, and Wood stood there waiting impatiently.  
  
"Who invited YOU here?" Hermione snapped, but then saw Oliver, and just stared dreamily at him. (GOD...what girl WOULDN'T?!??!?!?!?!?)  
  
"Shove it, Granger. And don't forget to twist...." Malfoy muttered. Ellie just stared at Draco, thinking.  
  
"What?" Draco was overly pleased that Ellie was looking in his direction, and no one elses'.  
  
"I'm thinking...you remind me of someone...you look so much like him..."  
  
"Who?" Draco drew himself closer to her.  
  
"I know! EMIENM!!!!" she screeched happily.  
  
"Eminem?" Everyone in the room stared blankly. They had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"Yeah. You're like a mini Eminem."  
  
"Eminem? A mini?" was still the universal response.  
  
"Yeah...you know...Eminem, the rapper?" The room was silent, except for a slight grunt from Scabbers. Finally, Ron spoke up.  
  
"But M and M's don't HAVE wrappers..."  
  
"Uhhh...no. Not the candy. The RAPPER."  
  
"Yeah...M and M's DON'T HAVE RAPPERS!"  
  
"No! Marshall Mathers..." blank stares. "Slim Shady?" Blank stares. "Nevermind." Blank stares. Draco sat staring in disbelief. Marshall Mathers was his cousins name. And his cousin was Eminem. THE RAPPER. The Malfoy's didn't talk to him much because he was a mudblood. He shook it off though, captured by Ellie's beauty.  
  
"Alright...NEXT!" Hermione called through the door. Ellie grabbed Draco's hand, giving him a five, and slipping in a note. She brought herself closer to Draco, and he could feel her warm breath, and he could easily smell her perfume. "And don't give me any lip about it," she whispered before she nibbled on his earlobe. Draco practically skipped out of the room with joy. Unfolding the note, Draco hummed "Haleighlulia."  
  
"Meet me outside, behind the Gryffindor stands on the Quidditch field. And don't give me any lip about it...at least until we're outside..."  
  
It was signed: "Ellie", the "I" dotted with a heart. Draco could no longer hide the bulge of pure, well- joy...in his pants. He skipped off to his room to do whatever guys do to get themselves...uh...unhard?  
  
  
  
A/N: So.....are we scared yet????????? Nervous? Horny? Anything????? Tell me in *YOUR* review. Except for that last bit...thats sort of disturbing...unless it's DRACO!!!! God HES FINE!!!!!! 


	3. Sweets and Scares

Disclaimer: You know.this should be the universal answer to everyone's question about who owns what: ALL AUTHORS ON FF.N oWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING EXCEPT UNREGCONGIZABLE CHRACHTERS!!!! AND SOMETIMES THEY DON't even own them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, we last left our confused readers about..HERE:  
  
It was signed: "Ellie", the "I" dotted with a heart. Draco could no longer hide the bulge of pure, well- joy...in his pants. He skipped off to his room to do whatever guys do to get themselves...uh...unhard?  
  
We do have a vauge idea of what guys do to get themselves unhard, but if you don't have any, I'll recommend some search engines (not that I've actually searched these pages...I just know about them from a few "guy friends"):  
  
ASK JEEVES GOOGLE YAHOO!  
  
Type in Male Masturbation...And I think your set...  
  
SO NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!?!?!?! Good...to the story!!!  
  
As Ellie strode into the Great Hall, ignoring the cat calls and appreciative looks she was receiving from the guys, she was incredibly nervous. Reality had just set in. Maybe this wasn't a dream...maybe it was really happening. And if it really was, just exactly HOW was it happening? It was all so dreadfully confusing. She had explained all to Dumbeldore, and he had aggreed to let her stay at Hogwarts uuntil her mother could find a plausible reason for Ellie's dissapearence. Ellie stepped up in front of the first years, and was escorted to the stool by the one and only Dumbeldore. She took her place, and Dumbeldore began.  
  
"This is Ellie. She will be joining the sixth years," was all Dumbeldore said, and applause erupted from the students. Ellie waved shyly as Draco winked at her. After placing the hat on her head, it began to speak.  
  
"Well, such a beuatiful young lady, not to mention the mind! Gracious, where to put you? Slytherin would be a great place for you. Such talent, and always the one to first receive the attention, you enjoy that quite a bit, eh? But you don't belong in Slytherin, tsk tsk. You are much to warm hearted to fit in with such a group. And brave, yet shy as well. Best for you...GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed aloud. The table of her fellow classmaters sprang from their seats in a thankful applause.  
  
Ellie later received hugs from all the Weasly boys, as well as a few others. Hermione glared at her as Ellie touched Oliver's arm gently as he told her the story of his first Quidditch game. As Ellie glanced up, she felt eyes on her. She shifted uncomfortably uunder the gaze, but still could not find out who it belong to. She heard a low laugh and turned into the direction of a certain blonde haired fellow.  
  
Draco smiled cunningly, and mouthed the words: "Qudditch Field, now. Bring your desert." Ellie easily slipped out of the room, saying she needed to check if her clothes had arrived yet, from "Dragwells".  
  
Ellie inhaled deeply as she stepped outside into the cold air. She shivered lightly, for she was wearing little clothing appropriate for the weather conditions. She began walkking to the field, holding her arms tightly and rubbing them, trying to stay warm. Ellie stopped suddenly, hearing footsteps. She whirled around, expecting Draco. She was wrong, No one at all stood ehind her. Ellie shrugged it off as a rabbit. As she continued walking, she heard even more footsteps. This time, she was beginning to worry for her safety. The next time she heard them, Ellie burst into a run, trying as best she could not to fall or drop her sundae. When she finally reached the Gryffindor Qudditch tower, Ellie gasped for breath after diving under the long curtain that now hung above her.  
  
As she closed her eyes, ,something foreign had entered the tent. As she felt a hand clamped on her mouth, Ellie screamed with fear. The invisable figure gave hert hand a reassuring squeeze, calming her nerves slightly, and threw something over her head. Opening her eyes, Ellie found herself only inches away from the great Draco Malfoy. The invisibiltyt cloak was draped over their heads.  
  
"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!!!!" she yelled as she punched his muscular arm playfully.  
  
"Oh, I'm an asshole now, am I?" he spun her around, so her back was facing him. Sneaking a glance at her ass before speaking, Draco stepped closer.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, whispering in her ear. He felt her shiver and moved his grip from her arms, to her slim waist. She was tiny!  
  
"No..." he could hear her smiling through the darkness, but shivering at the same time. He pulled away from her, and bowed respectably.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he asked with a deep tone. Ellie giggled.  
  
"But Draco, there's no music..." he cut her off, with the swish of his wand. Music began playing, and Ellie stepped torwards Draco, curtsying. She took his hand, and began swaying in rythym to the music. She rested her head on his chest.  
  
  
  
"SIXTH YEARS!!! 2414! 2414! Violating rule 2414!" an annoying voice called out.  
  
A/N: 10 points to the one who guesses who it is!!!!!!! REVIEW, DAMMIT!!!!! 


End file.
